Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore
by FloraFanWinx et SweetyFairy
Summary: Une histoire sur les Winx :) - Nous avons 41 Chapitres d'avances :)
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre d'un histoire sur les Winx. Nous nous excusons d'avance pour les multiples fautes pouvant être dans les chapitres...

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

_Nous venions à peine de vaincre Tritannus qu'une autre menace se profilait à l'horizon. Une menace encore plus importante que toutes celles que nous avons jusqu'ici combattue. Plus dangereuse encore que les Sorcières Ancestrales, Mandragore, Lord Darkar, Valtor, Les Trix et Tritannus accompagné de ses "mutants". _

_Point de vue de Flora_

? : Flora ! Flora, réveille toi ! Vite !

_Je me réveillai en sursaut. _

Flora : Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? Bloom ? Stella ? Layla ? Musa ? Tecna ? Madame Faragonda !? Mais enfin...? Que faites vous toutes là ?

_Ce qui me frappa le plus, ce n'était pas que toutes mes amies soient dans "ma" chambre, mais ce qui me frappa le plus fut de voir Madame Faragonda, ici, dans "ma" chambre ! Mais une chose m'intrigua encore plus : elles avaient toutes l'air effrayées, comme si une menace se trouvait toute près._

Madame Faragonda : Flora, te souviens tu de ton rêve ?

_Quelle question étrange..._

Flora : Non, mais...

Madame Faragonda : Concentre toi Flora ! Tu dois t'en souvenir ! C'est important !

_Je me concentrai alors, les filles me regardaient pleines d'espoir, mais aussi, (je le lisais dans leurs yeux), de la peur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'effort, je réussis à me souvenir de mon rêve, certes, ces "souvenirs" étaient un peu flous, mais je m'entendis parler, parler dans mon rêve._

Flora : Ça y est ! Je m'en souviens !

Madame Faragonda : Quel était ce rêve ?

Flora : J'étais dans une sorte de labyrinthe, il était sombre, aucune plante ne pouvait pousser, la nature n'était pas à l'origine de ce labyrinthe, c'était comme de la magie... Oui c'est ça ! C'était de la magie, de la magie noire.

_Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux filles, elles me répondirent d'un hochement de tête, me signifiant qu'il fallait que je continue. Je continuai donc mon "récit"._

Flora : Je... Je... Je parlais, je parlais avec une personne, certes inconnue, mais dont la voix me disait quelque chose. C'était comme...

_Tout d'un coup ce fut le noir total. Je venais de m'évanouir. Je revis alors mon rêve et cette fois ci je distinguai les contours flous d'une silhouette. Cette même silhouette qui avait parlé dans mon rêve._

_Point de vue de Bloom :_

Les Winx (sauf Flora) : Flora !? Flora !?

Madame Faragonda : Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie...

Bloom : Mais... Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Madame Faragonda : Je crois avoir une petite idée, tout d'abord grâce à ce que vous m'avez raconté, mais aussi grâce à ce qu'elle vient de nous dire. Son évanouissement, peut même en être la preuve...

_Nous amenâmes donc Flora à l'infirmerie, où nous restâmes pendant plusieurs jours. Au bout de trois jours, quatre heures, dix minutes, et vingt secondes elle se réveilla enfin._

Les Winx (sauf Flora) : Flora !

_Nous lui sautâmes alors au cou._

Madame Faragonda : Les Winx... Elle est encore faible...

_Dès que Madame Faragonda, eut terminée sa phrase, les Winx, (sauf Flora, évidemment...), s'arrachèrent du cou de leur amie, la fée de la Nature._

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé(e)s ? Avez-vous aimé(e)s ?_

**_FloraFanWinx et SweetyFairy_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 :___

_Point de vue de Madame Faragonda :_

___Les Winx... Elles avaient combattu tant d'ennemies, que la dimension magique tout entière n'aurait pu vaincre... Et pourtant, la menace qui était certainement entrain de s'ajouter à leurs ennemies... elles ne pourraient la vaincre... Et encore moins si...  
La porte s'ouvrit alors._  
Bloom : Madame Faragonda ?...  
Madame Faragonda : Oui, Bloom ? Que veux-tu ?  
Bloom : Vous m'avez dit que vous pensiez savoir qui... qui est ou qui sont notre ou nos ennemie(s)...  
Madame Faragonda : Bloom... Je vous expliquerai tout dès que Flora sera rétablie.  
Flora : Mais je vais bien !  
_Je pensais qu'elle dormait mais cela n'était pas le cas. Je cédai donc, face à leurs deux regards suppliants._  
Madame Faragonda : Je vais tous vous dire. Mais n'en parlez à personne, pas même aux autres Winx. Est-ce bien clair ?  
Bloom Flora : Oui, mais pourquoi ?  
Madame Faragonda : Moins de personne seront au courant, plus vous aurez de chance de la vaincre...  
Bloom : De LA vaincre ? Serait-ce une sorcière ?  
Madame Faragonda : Pas exactement...  
Flora : Que voulez-vous dire ?  
Madame Faragonda : Eh bien... Si c'est bien l'ennemie à laquelle je pense... Bon je vais vous raconter, l'histoire circulant sur cette personne... Il y a de cela... Non ! Un peu après que les Sorcières Ancestrales n'aient été vaincues et envoyées dans la dimension d'Obsidienne, ou par la suite vous êtes ensuite allées... Une force... Comment la définir ?...  
Flora : Maléfique...!?  
Bloom : Diabolique...!?  
_Elle ne pourrait trouver : moi-même, je ne trouvai de façon pour la décrire... Elle était plus que Maléfique... Enfin non... elle était..._  
Madame Faragonda : Non, enfin, pas... pas tout à fait...  
Bloom : Comment ça ?  
Madame Faragonda : Vous allez arrêter de me couper !?... Je disais quoi déjà ?! Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! Je me souviens !  
_Flora, voulut intervenir mais un simple regard de Bloom, lui intima le silence._  
Madame Faragonda : Elle n'était pas, ou du moins très peu... Comment avez-vous dit, déjà ?!... Ah oui : maléfique ! Eh oui, elle ne l'était pas au début, et elle ne l'est toujours pas : maléfique. En réalité, elle avait même des projets, des projets pour la Dimension Magique, qui rendraient cette dernière, (la Dimension Magique), beaucoup plus forte, et presque invincible... Mais, un matin, une sorcière, peu puissante, "confondit" l'esprit, et surtout la façon de penser de cette jeune fille. La jeune fille se réveilla le lendemain matin, mais ses ambitions de protéger la Dimension Magique n'étaient plus : elle voulait maintenant la détruire ! Il aurait fallu pour l'arrêter la "désensorceler", mais elle était puissante, personne ne put s'en approcher... On raconte aussi, qu'elle s'insinuait dans les rêves de ses ennemies, pour les déstabiliser, et pouvoir les battre plus facilement... Hélas, personne ne sait plus son prénom...  
_Je ne pouvais le leur dire... Ce prénom les rendrait trop malheureuse, elle ne pourrait plus se battre. Mais si... si je ne disais rien... Oui, si je ne disais rien, et qu'elles le découvraient ! Elle seraient encore plus anéanties.__  
__**Les filles ayant perçu, le "remue-ménage" qui se passait dans la tête de leurs Directrice, s'inquiétaient, et surent qu'elle ne leur avait pas tout révélé...**_  
Bloom : Madame, mais n'avez-vous aucune idée de son prénom ?  
Madame Faragonda : Eh, bien... Je... Je connais cette jeune fille... Son prénom est : Miele...  
Je regardai alors tristement Flora. Car bien sûr Miele était sa sœur... Flora me vit alors la fixer et comprit.  
Flora : Vous... Vous voulez dire... Que... Que Miele... Ma soeur... Ne sachant pas même se transformer... Serait cette... Cette jeune fille ?!...  
Madame Faragonda : Effectivement Flora...  
_**Faragonda avait le visage sombre, mais nos deux amies, avaient le visage encore plus sombre, sur les joues de Flora, une larme coula.**_  
Bloom : Mais enfin ?... Comment ? Elle est trop petite ! Même Flora n'était pas encore née à ce moment ! Alors sa petite sœur !?...  
Flora : L'eau du Saule Noir !  
Bloom : Mais enfin ? Que veux-tu dire ?  
Flora : Le Saule Noir ! Sur Limphéa ! Quand je l'ait sauvée... Voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas rajeunie ! Elle avait déjà rajeunie au minimum !


	3. Chapter 3

Leelou 67 : Merci :) Voilà la suite.

Un chapitre court... Mais un nouveau chapitre en ligne ;)

* * *

__Chapitre 3 :____Point de vue de Stella :__

_On venait de rentrer dans la "chambre" de l'infirmerie, pour aller voir Flora, et là... Bloom et Faragonda, étaient déjà là..._  
Musa : Madame Faragonda ?!... Bloom ?!...  
Tecna : Flora ! Tu es réveillée !  
Layla : Enfin ! On commençait à s'inquiéter...!  
Stella : Ouais ! C'est vrai ça ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, de ne plus pouvoir faire de shopping avec toi !  
Les Winx _(sauf Stella)_ : Stella !  
Stella : Mais quoi encore !?... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!...  
_Les Winx, (sauf Stella), se regardèrent, l'air de dire : "Que va t'on faire d'elle..."._  
Madame Faragonda : Je vais vous laisser... Je serai dans mon bureau, si vous voulez me voir...  
_Sur ces mots, notre Directrice, nous quitta pour aller dans son bureau. Je regardai alors le visage de mes amies, Bloom et Flora, et vis : elles avaient des visages sombres... Des visages annonçant qu'elles ne pouvaient rien dire, mais que cela était grave..._  
Flora : Pourquoi, as-tu cette tête horrifiée, Stella ?  
Stella : Qu... Quoi ? Oh ! Euh... Je réfléchissais aux différentes menaces que vous ne pouvez nous révéler...  
_Elles se regardèrent alors, embarrassées._

_Point de vue de Flora :_

_Stella... Elle avait... Elle avait compris, compris que nous leurs cachions quelque chose... Compris aussi que nous ne pourrions le leur dire..._


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée de mon retard... Mais étant en 3ème j'ai pas trop le temps de souffler...

Bon, je me rends compte que les premiers chapitres étais quelque peu mal écrit... Mais je vous rassure au bout d'un moment cela change ;)

* * *

Point de vue de Layla :

_On venait tout juste de se réveiller que Griselda frappait a notre porte..._  
Griselda : Le courrier est arrivée Mesdemoiselles ! Venez vite le chercher !  
_Je me dévouai donc pour y aller._

Point de vue de Musa :

_Layla venait de descendre chercher le courrier, une fois revenue, elle nous le distribua. Il y avait la :_  
_-Une lettre de Limphea, pour Flora_  
_-Et une lettre de Sky, pour Bloom, lui disant qu'il était en mission sur Eracklion._

Point de vue de Tecna :

_Bloom, ouvrit sa lettre, et nous la lut alors, mais Flora, oui elle, elle hésitait a nous la lire... Elle échangea un regard avec Bloom._  
Flora : Je vais chez Madame Faragonda, elle m'a convoquée...  
Tecna : Tu veux que l'on t'accompagne ?  
Stella : Non ! Aujourd'hui c'est journée : SHOPPING ! Tu nous rejoindras... _Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Flora._  
_Flora quitta donc l'appartement, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice._  
_Une fois hors de vue de ses amies, elle relut la lettre..._

Point de vue de Flora :

_Cette lettre, ces mots, ces mots qui maintenant étaient gravés dans ma mémoire... Ces mots qui m'avaient poussée à mentir à mes amies...Je me dirigeai, sans m'arrêter vers le bureau de notre directrice : Madame Faragonda._  
Flora : Madame ?! Puis-je entrer ?...  
Madame Faragonda : Oui... Bien sûr Flora. Que me vaut cette visite ?!...  
Flora : Je... Je...  
_Je lui posai alors la lettre sur son bureau, elle l'ouvrit et la lut à voix haute :_  
Madame Faragonda :

**_Chère Flora,  
Nous t'écrivons car Miele est bizarre...  
Elle se transforme enfin, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, mais elle... Pour sa première transformation en est déjà au Sirenix !  
Pire que tout : cela est le Sirenix obscur !...  
Rentre vite à la maison.  
Tes parents._**

Flora : Vous... Vous comprenez...?!  
_Faragonda me regarda tristement, puis sans un mot se leva..._

* * *

Pour me faire pardonner mon retard je vous poste un second chapitre aujourd'hui :)

Normalement demain vous en aurez encore un ou deux.


	5. Chapter 5

Point de vue de Musa :

_Flora était partie à sa "convocation", (je n'y croyait pas trop : Flora, convoquée par la directrice ?). Pendant ce temps, nous appelâmes les Spécialistes, enfin, plutôt, Layla, appela les Spécialistes... Ils arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard, puis nous partîmes faire du shopping à Magix. Une fois sur place :_  
Stella : On commence par quoi ? Oh... Je veux cette robe ! Je la veux !  
Les Winx (sauf Stella et Flora) : Stella !...  
Stella : C'est bon... c'est bon... Je n'ai qu'à acheter celle là !?...  
_Ce coup-ci ce fût aux Spécialistes de la "réprimander"._  
Les Spécialistes (sauf Brandon qui ne savait pas quoi dire...) : Tu ne changeras donc JAMAIS Stella !...  
_Nous rigolâmes tous et toutes._

Point de vue de Flora :

**_Flash Back_**

**_Je lui posait alors la lettre sur son bureau, elle l'ouvrit et la lut à voix haute :__  
__Madame Faragonda :__Chère Flora,  
Nous t'écrivons car Miele est bizarre...  
Elle se transforme enfin, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, mais elle... Pour sa première transformation en est déjà au Sirenix !  
Pire que tout : cela est le Sirenix obscur !...  
Rentre vite à la maison.  
Tes parents.__Flora :__Vous... Vous comprenez...?!  
__Faragonda me regarda tristement, puis sans un mot se leva..._**

**_Fin du Flash Back_**  


_Une fois debout, elle me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fis sans hésiter, nous entrâmes dans les archives magiques, elle regardas quelques secondes les livres, puis se retournas vers moi et me dis :_  
Faragonda : Il te faut retourner à Limphéa, Flora... Cela est ton devoir. Mais... Mais elle, elle est déjà rentrée en contact : elle te prend comme prochaine cible, d'après ce que l'on sait.  
_Le "elle", Faragonda avait consciemment évitée de prononcer son nom... Miele, voilà le nom, le nom qu'elle ne voulait prononcer... Elle me dit encore une autre chose, mais je ne le comprit pas..._  
Faragonda : Tu m'écoute ? Flora, je sais que tous cela est dure pour toi, mais... Il faut que tu sois forte ! Tu est la seule à pouvoir arrêtée, cette être mi-sorcière, mi-fée...  
Flora : Je... Je vous écoute Madame.  
Faragonda : Je te propose d'aller sur Limphéa avec tes amies, ou du moins Bloom...  
Flora : Je... J'ai besoin de réfléchir...  
Faragonda : Bien sûr ! Tu me donneras ton choix, dans trois jours, au plus tard, tu dois partir pour Limphéa... Je compte sur toi, Flora.  
_Je sortie de la pièce, et, en entendant Hélia je m'approchait, mais plus je m'approchait, plus j'entendais une autre voix : celle de Crystal, la princesse de Limphéa... Je m'agrippait au mur, et j'écoutais._

Hélia : Je t'aime Crystal, encore plus que je n'aime Flora...  
Crystal : Je t'aime aussi Hélia !

_C'en était trop ; ainsi donc Hélia préféré la princesse de Limphéa, à moi...!? J'aurais dû m'en douter, "on se connais depuis longtemps..." : voilà les mots que Crystal, avait prononcée comme excuse, à "l'emprunt" de mon petit-ami, qui en réalité ne m'aimait pas autant qu'il me le disait..._  
_Je ne pouvais en supporter d'avantage : d'abord, j'apprenais que Miele, était en réalité un être mi-sorcière mi-fée, qui voulait sous l'emprise d'une sorcière peu puissante, détruire la Dimension Magique, et sa prochaine "victime" serait moi..._  
_Et maintenant, maintenant j'entendais Hélia dire qu'il aimait plus Crystal que moi..._  
_Je partis dans l'appartement, que je retrouvais vide, les filles étaient parties faire du shopping avec les garçons._  
Flora (à elle-même) : Mais... Si les garçons les accompagnent pour faire du shopping, pourquoi Hélia n'est pas venu avec eux ?  
_Je décidais d'appeler les filles : je pourrais en plus de leurs demander si Hélia était avec eux, leurs demander ou ils étaient dans Magix, pour que je puisse les rejoindre._

Point de vue de Tecna :

_Mon téléphone sonna, je regardais, et la, surprise : c'était Flora. Je décrochait alors._  
Flora : Tecna ! J'ai deux questions à te poser.  
Tecna : Oui, est-quelles sont-elles ?  
Flora : Première Question : Hélia est-il avec vous ?  
Tecna : Euh... Non. Il nous a dit qu'il avait une mission de la part de Saladin. Pourquoi ?  
Flora : Je te le dirais après... _(Elle commença à pleurer...)_, Deuxième Question : Ou êtes-vous dans Magix ? Que je puisse vous rejoindre, après avoir vérifier quelque chose...  
Tecna : Nous somme dans le parc de Magix. On t'attends. A tout de suite !  
Flora : Ok, je me dépéche... A tout de suite !  
_Elle raccrocha._  
Tecna : C'était Flora, elle vérifie une dèrnière chose et elle nous rejoint : je lui ais dis que on l'attendais au parc de Magix. Et pour je ne sais quelles raisons, elle m'a demandée ou était Hélia... Et une fois que je lui ait répondu, elle à commencer à pleurer...  
Stella : Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? D'abord son évanouissement, puis la lettre qu'elle ne veut pas nous lire, alors que nous sommes censée ne rien se cacher... Puis sa soi-disant convocation chez Faragonda, et enfin maintenant elle pleure quand tu lui dit que Hélia est en mission par Saladin. C'est bien ce que tu lui à dit au moins ?  
Tecna : Bah oui... Que voulais tu que je lui dise d'autre, à pars la vérité, qui est celle que je lui est dîtes ?!  
Stella : Rien...


	6. Chapter 6

Point de vue de Crystal :

Enfin... Enfin Hélia était à moi. Et cette fois, oui cette fois, il ne pourrait partir de sous mon emprise ! Certes, il ne m'aimait pas comme l'on aime vraiment, ce n'était pas "l'amour sincère", mais à quoi bon ? Quand l'on pouvait se donner de l'amour par un intérmédiaire tel que celui que l'on aimait ?!... J'avais même réussie, réussie à rendre Flora jalouse plus vite que je ne le pensait : en effet je l'avait entendu partir en courant, je l'avais surtout entre-aperçu. Mon plan pour récupérer Hélia avait donc marché. Les Spécialistes, et les autres Winx croyaient tous que Hélia était en mission pour Saladin, qu'ils sont naïfs... Mais... Voilà Flora qui arrive : et avec Hélia ! Hélia pendu à son bras.

Flora : Bonjour, Crystal !  
Me dit-elle, mais je comprit bien vite : ce n'était pas Hélia, c'était un hologramme, certes très bien fait, mais Flora, oui elle, elle laissait paraître de la tristesse...  
Crystal : Tu pensait que je me laisserais prendre par un hologramme ? Franchement FLora, je te croyait plus maligne !  
Et cet alors que le véritable Hélia apparu.  
Hélia : Bonjour amour de ma vie.  
Me dit-il, puis nous échangeâmes un *****.  
Hélia : Flora... Pourquoi suis-je à t-on bras ?  
Flora : Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu au bras de Crystal ? Je croyait que tu m'aimait ! Tous ces mots, ces poèmes, ces baisers que l'on échangeait... Cela ne vaut donc rien à tes yeux ? Ne m'as tu même jamais aimée ?...  
Je profitai de ce moment pour m'éclipser discrètement.

Point de vue de Hélia :

Je voulais, oui, je voulais lui dire que je l'aimait... Mais plus aucun son, plus aucune paroles, plus aucun gestes... Je ne contrôlé plus mon corps... Dans ce "nouveau corps", je devait aimer Crystal et haïr Flora, oui, je devais haïr l'amour de ma vie, la personne sans qui, ma vie n'aurait de lumière, la personne sans qui, ma vie ne serait que terreur, solitude et tristesse.

Hélia : Non, je ne t'ai jamais aimée... Je t'ai toujours haïe... Toujours ! J'ai aimé Crystal depuis notre enfance et cela n'as jamais changé. Je ne voulait pas au début te faire souffrir, mais, mais tu devenait de plus en plus encombrante, et voilà pourquoi j'ai entassé les "preuves" d'un amour que je ne te portait pas, mais qui se portait pour Crystal, je te les ait donné pour mieux te faire souffrir, te faire souffrir comme aujourd'hui Et puis de toute façon, tu ne peux rivaliser contre une princesse. D'autant plus la princesse de Limphéa... Je me demande même comment tu as pu croire que je t'aimais, mais il te faut retenir ces cinq mots : JE NE T'AI JAMAIS AIMER !

Comment ?!... Comment avais-je pus lui dire ces mot ? C'est mots que je destiné en quelque sorte à Crystal ! Ces ce moment là que je me rendis compte d'une douleurs à la joue droite, puis je vis Flora partir en courant, elle était en larme. Sans même m'en apercevoir je la suivie, je la rattrapa, lui attrapa le bras, et sans le vouloir la gifla je me gifla si fort qu'elle serait tombée si je ne l'a tenait pas, elle était rouge, rouge, oui encore plus rouge qu'une rose, encore plus rouge qu'une tomates... C'est alors que je la lâchait et la gifla sur la seconde joue, et comme je ne la tenais pas, elle tomba à terre, elle était en pleur... Comment avais-je pus gifler celle que j'aimais ? La mettre ainsi a terre ? La faire ainsi pleurer ? Comment ?! Comment ?!... Mais je n'eu le temps de me demander plus ample "information" sur mon geste, que Faragonda arriva. Voyant Flora à terre, en pleur et les joues rouges, elle se dépêcha d'aller la voir. Et me voyant enfin en face de Flora elle me congédia.  
Faragonda : Ne reviens plus dans mon école si c'est encore pour faire du mal à mes élèves ! J'en informerais ton oncle, ainsi que Codadorta de ton comportement. Je te pensais plus intelligents que cela Hélia, mais faire souffrir mes élèves...  
Je partis alors sans demander mon reste. J'était triste, triste que n'y Flora, n'y Faragonda n'ai remarqué que je ne me contrôlait plus... Triste aussi car j'avais fait du mal à ma raison d'être...

Point de vue de Flora :

Rien... Je n'y comprenait rien... Hélia... Hélia ne m'avait donc jamais aimée, il avait voulus me faire souffrir : ce qu'il réussi d'ailleurs, et pire que tout il m'avait giflée... Certes je l'avais moi aussi giflé, mais n'avais-je donc pas eu raison ?! Faragonda m'aida à me relever, puis j'allais me préparée pour rejoindre les autres au parc de Magix. J'appelais Tecna et lui dit que je serais un peu en retard. Je me calmais, sécha mes larmes, me fit "belle" autant que je le pouvais, essaya de me donner un visage, ou du moins une expression du visage un peu près correcte. Puis je parties vers le parc de Magix, ou mes amis m'attendais. 


	7. Chapter 7

Point de vue de Bloom :

Flora arriva, mais, je vis qu'elle avait essayée de se composer un visage correcte, en effet : elle avait mis plus de maquillage que nécessaire, et son sourire, oui son sourire, était... forcé.  
Bloom : Flora ! Mais... Pourquoi as-tu cette tête ?  
Flora : Mais... Que veut tu dire ?  
Bloom : Je...  
Je regardais les autres, et je vis que elles me demandait de ne pas insister : si Flora ne voulait pas nous le dire tout de suite, c'était son droit, que cela nous plaise ou non. Je regardais Flora, et rigolas faussement :  
Bloom : Mais... Tu aurais vu ta tête !  
Flora : Je ne trouve pas cela très drôle...  
Et elle s'éloigna.  
Flora : On commence par quoi ?  
Stella : BIJOUTERIE ! Et ensuite VÊTEMENTS et CHAUSSURES !  
Tecna : Stella, on à déjà fait les vêtements et les chaussures...  
Stella : C'est pas grave, on y retournes et ce coup-ci c'est pour Flora !...  
Nous avions toutes compris que Stella essayer de faire plaisir à notre amie, la fée des fleurs. Nous ne discutâmes donc pas plus.

Point de vue de Crystal :

A Alféa :

Hélia était à mon bras, il m'avait "vengé" de Flora. Il s'était fait mal voir par Mme Faragonda pour moi, il avait accepté sans contester que Mme Faragonda raconte sa "vengeance" à son oncle : Saladin. Certes, je le sentais encore lutter contre mon emprise, mais il était mien, et cela à tout jamais... Cet alors que Mme Faragonda arriva, elle avait l'air en colère, même TRÈS en colère... Je me fis donc toute petite, de peur qu'elle est découvert ce que je faisait. Mais elle se dirigea vers Hélia, mon petit-ami ne sembla même pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait, et pourtant, je la vis, je la vis, oui... Elle, Mme Faragonda... Elle... Elle... Gifla... Elle gifla Hélia !... Mon petit-ami ne prit même pas la peine de se tenir la joue, de montrer sa douleur : il partit aussi simplement que cela puisse paraître. Faragonda, elle, elle regardait ses mains, puis Hélia, puis ses mains, et cela une dizaine de fois. Puis je partis moi aussi, non pas pour le rattraper, mais pour aller dans ma chambre. Une fois là-bas je me couchée sur mon lit et m'endormit sur le coup.

Point de vue de Faragonda :

Comment ?!... Comment avais-je pus, pus le gifler, lui... Le neveu de Saladin ?!.. Comment !?... Je partis vers mon bureau, consternée par ce que je venais de faire. Mais une fois dans mon bureau, je me rendis compte : Hélia, il ne s'était pas défendu, il n'avait pas eu mal, ou alors il le cachait jusque dans son expression du visage et ses gestes... Mais, dans ces yeux... Dans ces yeux je pus lire de la tristesse, ainsi que l'image de Flora qui y été encrée. Je comprit bien vite ce que cela signifiait..  
Faragonda (toute seule) : Crystal.. Comment as-tu pu faire ceci à Flora et Hélia ?! Comment as-tu pus ensorceler ainsi Hélia pour qu'il t'aime ?... Pour qu'il haïsse Flora...?!


	8. Chapter 8

Point de vue de Musa :

Nous allâmes donc une seconde fois dans les magasins de vêtements et de chaussure, il faut dire que nous n'y allions pas de gaieté de coeur... Stella nous avait obligée, mais c'était pour remonter le moral de Flora, car même si elle ne se sentait point prête à nous avouer ce qui la tourmentait ainsi, nous voulûmes la faire sourire, lui enlever de ce visage ce "faux" sourire...  
Plus tard nous allâmes dans une bijouterie, cela fût pour nous toutes une joie immense en voyant le visage de Flora s'éclairer, devant une alliance, puis son regard triste et terne reprit le dessus, elle caressa du bout des doigts cette alliance, puis souffla tout l'air de son corps, doucement et tristement, l'on apercevait derrière ce soufflement, des larmes prêtent à jaillirent, et nous l'emmenâmes alors à Alféa. Une fois là-bas nous vîmes une Faragonda, triste, elle aussi... Elle s'approcha de nous et regarda Flora droit dans les yeux.  
Faragonda : Leurs à tu racontée ?  
Flora secoua alors tristement la tête de gauche à droite. Faragonda nous regarda alors.  
Faragonda : Pouvez-vous nous laisser ? J'ai à parler à Flora, et elle vous raconteras tout quand elle s'en sentiras prête.  
Nous partîmes alors, mais Tecna se cacha derrière un mur : elle voulais comprendre, comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa meilleur amie.

Point de vue de Tecna :

Je me cachais alors derrière un mur, je voulais... Je voulais comprendre ce qui arrivait... Arrivait à ma meilleur amie. Arrivait à "ma" Flora. Et aussi comprendre pourqoi Faragonda, notre directrice avait l'air si triste.

Faragonda : Flora, je sais... Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais... Je pense que... En... En giflant Hélia, je... Je n'ai rien remarqué dans ses yeux exprimant la douleur physique, mais plutôt une autre sorte de douleur... La douleur de t'avoir perdu, ton visage se voyait dans ses yeux... Des yeux emplis de tristesse, de désespoir, de peur aussi, la peur de ne jamais te retrouver... J'ai donc conclu en conclusion que... Crystal...  
Crystal... A ce simple mot, ce simple nom, Flora releva la tête triste mais aussi en colère.  
Faragonda : Crystal à "ensorcelée" Hélia, pour qu'il l'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas : Hélia n'aime que toi, cela se voit et surtout... Surtout il n'aime pas Crystal de façon sincère... Or un amour non sincère ne peux que tomber en ruines. Mais un amour sincère comme celui qui t'unis toi à Hélia, ne peux être détruit... Votre amour l'un pour l'autre est plus fort que tout... Et au fait : pour la gifle quand je l'ai vu, je... Je me suis souvenus de comment il t'avait gifler, et... Et je n'ai su résister, mais je ne savais pas encore qu'il était sous l'emprise de Crystal, je l'aurais su que je ne l'aurais jamais gifler...

En voyant que elles allaient arriver je partis en courant voir les filles. Je ne leurs racontait cependant rien de ce que j'avais pu apprendre, car Flora arriva peu de temps après moi. Elle était maintenant habitée d'une colère noir, si noir qu'elle n'avait plus aucune tristesse dans son regard, seulement de la haine... Mais... De la haine dans les yeux de Flora, ce fut la première fois que je le vis. Et peut-être même la dernière. En effet elle demanda, directement à Bloom de l'accompagner sur Limphéa, j'eus alors peur de m'être fait repérée, et je demandais très rapidement à Bloom si elles partaient pour cette raison. Elle me rassura, en me disant que ce n'était pas moi, mais qu'elle devaient de toute façon aller sur Limphéa toutes deux.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Point de vue de Bloom :

Flora me demanda de l'accompagner sur Limphéa, Tecna elle croyait que Flora l'avait découverte et lui en voulait. Je la rassurais et lui dit que nous devions de toutes façons allez sur Limphéa, mais je ne lui en dit pas la raison. Même si j'eus peur qu'elle ne me croie pas, je ne pouvait "trahir" Faragonda pour cela... Ainsi que Flora... Nous étions dans un vaisseau des Spécialistes, en effet Faragonda avait demandée aux garçons : Hélia et Sky, de nous accompagner... Mais elle leurs avaient demandaient dès que nous sûmes que nous devions partir sur Limphéa. Or, Hélia qui avait très envie de nous accompagner, (enfin surtout d'accompagner Flora... Ils n'auraient pas été embêtaient par les répliques de Stella...). Hélia, pour je ne sais quelles raisons avait finalement refusé. Et cela, ne semblait pas tellement touchée Flora : elle avait l'air préoccupée par quelque chose... J'était tellement dans mes réfléxions que je ne me rendis pas compte que nous nous étions poséent, jusqu'à ce que Flora fonde en larmes devant le regard surpris de Sky.

Sky : Mais... Flora...? Qui a-t-il ?  
Mais elle ne dit mot.  
Bloom : Tu peux tous nous dire Flora...!? Que se passe-t-il ?  
Elle releva la tête, me regarda dans les yeux et commença son récit :

Flash Back

Flora : Bonjour, Crystal !  
Crystal : Tu pensait que je me laisserais prendre par un hologramme ? Franchement Flora, je te croyait plus maligne !  
Hélia : Bonjour amour de ma vie.  
Puis il embrassa Crystal.  
Hélia : Flora... Pourquoi suis-je à t-on bras ?  
Flora : Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu au bras de Crystal ? Je croyait que tu m'aimait ! Tous ces mots, ces poèmes, ces baisers que l'on échangeait... Cela ne vaut donc rien à tes yeux ? Ne m'as tu même jamais aimée ?...  
Crystal s'éclipsa discrètement.

Hélia : Non, je ne t'ai jamais aimée... Je t'ai toujours haïe... Toujours ! J'ai aimé Crystal depuis notre enfance et cela n'as jamais changé. Je ne voulait pas au début te faire souffrir, mais, mais tu devenait de plus en plus encombrante, et voilà pourquoi j'ai entassé les "preuves" d'un amour que je ne te portait pas, mais qui se portait pour Crystal, je te les ait donné pour mieux te faire souffrir, te faire souffrir comme aujourd'hui. Et puis de toute façon, tu ne peux rivaliser contre une princesse. D'autant plus la princesse de Limphéa... Je me demande même comment tu as pu croire que je t'aimais, mais il te faut retenir ces cinq mots : JE NE T'AI JAMAIS AIMER !

Flora le gifla, puis il la vis partir en courant, elle était en larme. Sans même s'en apercevoir il la suivie, la rattrapa, lui attrapa le bras, et sans le vouloir la gifla, il la gifla si fort qu'elle serait tombée si il ne l'a tenait pas, elle était rouge, rouge, oui encore plus rouge qu'une rose, encore plus rouge qu'une tomates... C'est alors que il la lâchait et la gifla sur la seconde joue, et comme il ne la tenais pas, elle tomba à terre, elle était en pleure... Faragonda arriva. Voyant Flora à terre, en pleur et les joues rouges, elle se dépécha d'aller la voir. Et en voyant Hélia, en face de Flora elle le congédia.

Faragonda : Ne reviens plus dans mon école si c'est encore pour faire du mal à mes élèves ! J'en informerais ton oncle, ainsi que Codadorta de ton comportement. Je te pensais plus intelligents que cela Hélia, mais faire souffrir mes élèves...  
Il partis alors sans demander mon reste.

Point de vue de Flora :

Rien... Je n'y comprenait rien... Hélia... Hélia ne m'avait donc jamais aimée, il avait voulus me faire souffrir : ce qu'il réussi d'ailleurs, et pire que tout il m'avait giflée... Certes je l'avais moi aussi giflé, mais n'avais-je donc pas tous les tords ?! Faragonda m'aida à me relever, puis j'allais me préparée pour rejoindre les autres au parc de Magix. J'appelais Tecna et lui dit que je serais un peu en retard. Je me calmais, sécha mes larmes, me fit "belle" autant que je le pouvais, essaya de me donner un visage, ou du moins une expression au niveau du visage un peu près correcte. Puis je parties vers le parc de Magix, ou mes amis m'attendais.

Fin du Flash Back

Flora : Et voilà que maintenant je reçois ça : (elle nous montra son ordinateur-portable, ou plus précisément un de ses mails)

Flora, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre ainsi, mais...  
Mais Crystal est enceinte de Hélia...  
Sois forte...  
Et souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit...

Faragonda

Elle nous en montra alors un second :

Flora, TU AS PERDU !  
En effet Hélia n'aime que moi ! La preuve ?  
La preuve est que je suis enceinte de lui !  
Toi tu n'as jamais été enceinte de lui ! C'est un peu normal :  
Il ne t'aimait pas ! Et il ne t'aimeras jamais !  
Il est à moi, et à moi seule.  
Sur ce bonne journée

Crystal

P.S. : Hélia n'as pas pris la peine de signer, car pour lui tu n'existe plus !

Je comprenais maintenant, et Sky avait lui aussi l'air de comprendre.  
Sky : Mais... Que... Que t'as dit Faragonda ?

Flash Back

Faragonda : Flora, je sais... Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais... Je pense que... En... En giflant Hélia, je... Je n'ai rien remarqué dans ses yeux exprimant la douleur physique, mais plutôt une autre sorte de douleur... La douleur de t'avoir perdu, ton visage se voyait dans ses yeux... Des yeux emplis de tristesse, de désespoir, de peur aussi, la peur de ne jamais te retrouver... J'ai donc conclu en conclusion que... Crystal...  
Crystal... A ce simple mot, ce simple nom, Flora releva la tête triste mais aussi en colère.  
Faragonda : Crystal à "ensorcelée" Hélia, pour qu'il l'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas : Hélia n'aime que toi, cela se voit et surtout... Surtout il n'aime pas Crystal de façon sincère... Or un amour non sincère ne peux que tomber en ruines. Mais un amour sincère comme celui qui t'unis toi à Hélia, ne peux être détruit... Votre amour l'un pour l'autre est plus fort que tout... Et au fait : pour la gifle quand je l'ai vu, je... Je me suis souvenus de comment il t'avait gifler, et... Et je n'ai su résister, mais je ne savais pas encore qu'il était sous l'emprise de Crystal, je l'aurais su que je ne l'aurais jamais gifler...

Fin du Flash Back

J'étais triste pour Flora. Mais en même temps j'était contente qu'elle nous l'ai dit. Ainsi nous pourrons l'aider.

Flora : Sky... Pourrais-tu vérifier que personne ne nous écoute ?  
Sky : Très bien.  
Et il partit.  
Bloom : Tu l'as fais sortir par rapport à notre mission ?  
Flora : Oui, te souviens-tu de la lettre que j'avais reçue de Limphéa, que... Que je ne vous avait pas lu ?!...  
Bloom : Oui ? Pourquoi ? Qu'était-il écrit ?  
Elle me la sortit alors :

Chère Flora,  
Nous t'écrivons car Miele est bizarre...  
Elle se transforme enfin, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, mais elle...  
Pour sa première transformation en est déjà au Sirenix !  
Pire que tout : cela est le Sirenix obscur !...  
Rentre vite à la maison.  
Tes parents.

Notre mission s'annonçait plus dur que prévu...

Flora : Sky ! C'est bon !

Et il revint.


	10. Chapter 10

Point de vue de Flora :

Je venais d'avouer à Bloom et Sky, ce qu'il se passait, avec Hélia... Puis à Bloom seulement, le contenu de la lettre... Quand je fus renversée par un petit-être. Je fis semblant d'être heureuse : Miele, venait de me sauter dessus, en signe d'affection...  
Flora : Coucou ma puce !  
Miele : Coucou grande soeur !  
Bloom et Sky : Coucou Miele.  
Miele : Coucou Bloom. (se tournant vers Sky) T'es qui toi ? Comment tu me connais ?  
Sky : Je suis le petit-ami, enfin... Fiancé de Bloom, et un ami de te soeur.  
Miele : D'accord. (Se tournant vers moi) Viens ! Papa et maman vont être content de te voir !

Nous la suivîmes donc jusqu'à chez nous. J'en profitait pour servir de "guide" à mes amis. Bloom était émerveillée par toutes ces plantes, chacune de ces dernières, "vaporisée" l'air de parfums plus exquis les un que les autres. Sky, lui regardait les différents êtres vivants qui encadrait ce paysage de rêve qu'était Limphéa. Nous arrivâmes chez nous, et je courus dans les bras de mes parents. Après avoir fait les présentation, nous allâmes dans le salon. Nous nous assîmes sur les tabourets, en bois, mais en bois mort. Car personne ne devait construire quelque choses, avec un arbre vivant, ou même couper un arbre non mort. Une petite entaille, sur un arbre, ou tout autre être vivants sur Limphéa, était passable d'amende.

Point de vue de Bloom :

Nous nous assîmes dans le salon de la chaumière des parents de Flora. Nous parlions de choses et d'autres, sauf de Hélia, ou de notre mission. Je me rendis compte que Miele était avec nous, et je sortie discrètement mon portable, pour envoyer un message à Sky.

Messages entre Bloom et Sky :

Bloom : Trouves un moyen de faire partir Miele.  
Sky : Ok

Puis je me tournais vers Flora, et lui envoya un message.

Messages entre Bloom et Flora :

Bloom : Trouves quelque chose pour que Sky puisse emmener Miele loin d'ici, pour que l'on parle de la mission.  
Flora : J'm'en occupe.  
Bloom : Ok

Puis Flora prit la parole.

Flora : Miele tu veux bien faire visiter à Sky, notre belle planète ?!...  
Miele : D'accord ! Mais pourquoi Bloom, ne vient pas visiter avec nous ?  
Flora : Parce qu'elle à déjà visiter Limphéa. Aussi simplement que cela.  
Miele : Ok. (se tournant vers Sky) Tu viens ?

Et mon fiancé partit avec Miele. Nous nous tournâmes alors, Flora est moi, vers ses parents, pour avoir plus amples informations.


End file.
